MIB: Mission - London
by anon1126
Summary: The new agents, H and M, are pretty great but some jobs needed a more experienced veteran and maybe some help from an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Agent E glanced up in the direction of O's office to see K and J receiving a new assignment just as the newest agent, M, stepped up beside her desk. E knew K and O were no longer an item but the thought never left the back of her mind.

"Have you gotten a chance to work with Agents K or J?" M asked, unable to hide her enthusiasm at being apart of the MIB.

If only she knew, E thought to herself before responding, "Yes, I've worked with both of them on a few occasions, none of the world saving missions though. You'll get your chance," she shared, grateful M had shaken her from her jealous thoughts. "Has O assigned you your first mission?" E asked, just slightly changing the subject as she noticed J and K starting to leave O's office.

M's excitement level grew if that was even possible, "She did. I'm heading to London this evening because O thinks there's something going on that she thinks I might be able to figure out."

"That sounds like it's going to be a great adventure," E replied, "Would you excuse me? I have to speak with J for a moment," she explained moving away once M nodded in approval.

E made her way to J, thankful K wasn't nearby, "Agent J, what was that assignment O gave you two?" she inquired.

J chuckled, "I told you that you don't have to call me Agent J. You're practically married to my partner," he answered before addressing her question, "O is sending is to London on a covert op tomorrow morning. She thinks M can handle it but she wants us there in the background, just in case. Why do you ask?"

"Is there any chance you'd let me sub for you on this one?" she asked.

J raised one eyebrow, "Any reason, in particular, you'd like to go on this mission? I was kinda looking forward to getting out of the city," he stated.

E wasn't sure how much of her personal, and secret, relationship K would be comfortable with her sharing but she needed some time alone with him. "He's been distant lately and he uses missions as a way to stay that way so if I could go with him, maybe I could get a sense of what's going on with him," she admitted.

J nodded in response, "You can go with him. He went home to pack some of his favorite guns so you should meet him there and tell him what's on your mind. I've seen him mess things up more than once. Well maybe not witnessed but history tells me I'm right."

"Thanks, J!" E replied wearing a large grin as she turned to leave MIB HQ and head to apartment 5K where she'd try to spend some quality time with K.

E opened K's door and walked in, not sure if he was expecting her or not. He was sitting by his fireplace with one of his many books in his hands when he looked up to see her, a smile creeping across his lips.

"I didn't think you'd be stopping by tonight," K said softly, his southern drawl even more prominent after a glass of scotch, "You seemed upset with me earlier," he shared before closing his book and standing to move in her direction.

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist while placing soft kisses on her neck. "K, I'm not mad at you but you have been distant lately and I want to know why. And, you can't always distract me from talking to you with sex. I have a surprise," she added to soften the blow the rest of her words may have carried.

K released her and backed off, moving to sit in his chair once more, "What's your surprise?" he asked choosing to ignore everything else she'd said.

E shook her head, "Don't be like that. I'm just worried that your slowly trying to end our relationship," she changed the subject, "I'm switching places with J and going on the mission with you tomorrow. It'll be my first time in London and my first time working undercover and I'm hoping some of my outfit choices will earn forgiveness from you," she finished coyly, hoping to undo some of the damage she'd cause inadvertently. "Speaking of, I don't know if I've ever seen you without your black suit," she mused, wearing an innocent smile.

"I believe you have but you don't want to tonight," he replied, his tone surly, "You know I do not like us working together because it hinders our ability to keep these things a secret. And, by the way, you're crazy if you think I am trying to end things with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life," he confessed.

E knew not to push the topic any further for the time being because that expression was the most honest and vulnerable he was likely to get before becoming impatient. She walked closer to him and took a seat on his lap, placing her hand on his chest before letting it wander lower. "I didn't say no to sex, by the way," she whispered while letting her lips linger near his ear just as her hand reached its goal.

K's breathing shifted as a grin crossed his lips once he felt her undo his belt and trousers before she slipped her hand into his boxers and started rubbing, though if he was being honest, he was ready the moment she appeared at his door. K turned his head to place his lips to hers but E grabbed the back of his hair preventing him from getting to her while she shifted to a grasp on him, her cheeks blushing as his breathing changed again from her actions. He shook loose of her hand and stopped her hand before helping her up to stand by her side then guiding her to his sofa where he laid her back, pushing her blazer off her shoulders and onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, after K and E were packed and dressed in civilian clothes ready to go, E had a thought, "So, do we take a flying car there…?"

K tried to suppress his laughter as he answered, "The subway will take us there," he looked over her outfit, "And, you were right. I do love the outfits you packed." He was referring to black jumpsuit decked with short sleeves and a small v-cut in the neckline.

"What can I say? I'm always going to be in a black suit," she teased once they left to catch the subway out of the city.

K led E down into the MIB subway station, his hand on the small of her back, and he leaned closer and whispered, "This will be the last time we are involved with anything MIB during this operation. Anything more and our cover would be blown."

E responded with a simple nod as they stepped aboard the underground train which morphed from normal NYC train into a sophisticated MIB mode of transportation. They took their seats and relaxed for the insanely fast journey. E had been hoping the trip would have given them a chance to talk but there was not enough time.

K stepped off the train while reaching for E's hand, their covert mission allowing for a small amount of PDA. "We're staying in a studio apartment in Chiswick. We'll go there, get settled, and then figure out our gameplan," he shared as they walked onto the main street and stepped into a taxi.

"How are we supposed to keep track of M and what's going on here without any of our tech or gear?" E asked, keeping her voice low during the drive.

K leaned his head closer to hers, "O gave her a gift for her first mission that was fitted with a tracker. We'll have no problem keeping up with her unless she manages to stay out of the business O is concerned with," he explained.

"Sounds like O has it all figured out," she replied hoping her jealousy wasn't showing through in her tone.

Luckily, the taxi stopped in front of the building their lodgings were located in so she was safe for the time being. K led her inside while carrying their bags to the elevator and then to their place. He unlocked the door to reveal a quaint, but warm, little apartment. Through the door was a small kitchen with a wall that opened through to the bedroom. There was one bed which shouldn't have but caused E to breathe a sigh of relief and then a bathroom that had an outstanding shower. Back in the bedroom, she also noticed a small desk which was perfect for their purposes.

"This place is great, K," she said admirably, "Did you have one bed for you and J or did you change it after I joined the team?" she teased as she sat down on the bed.

K scoffed, "I think you know the answer to that question," while he put the bags down and pulled out a small laptop which revealed Agent M's location, "Our first order of business is to find out where she's going and make sure we can be there in a believable fashion."

E stood from the bed to stand over his shoulder to see where M was, "Is she going into a nightclub?" she asked while surveying the scene more in-depth, "That's gonna be a challenge for you, babe," she taunted. She could tell from his expression that he was not amused so she walked away to open her suitcase and find something appropriate for that scene when she mused, "I bet H took her there. I have heard he is a real party boy and I would not be surprised if he and M hooked up."

K turned in his seat, "How do you know so much about this Agent H?" his voice was gravelly as he spoke causing his tone to almost come across as dangerous.

E moved back over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No need to get so defensive, Agent K," she knew he liked it when she addressed him formally, "You're the only one for me. I just now because us women in black like to talk," she shared before leaning in and placing her lips to his, smiling against his mouth as he deepened the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

E decided on a navy romper with a subtle floral design. Her favorite part was the illusion that it was strapless with a choker style neckline which acted as a halter from the back. K donned a black button-down tucked into a pair of medium blue jeans. The couple made their way to the nightclub where M and H were out wooing an alien by the name of Vungus, which K learned through street intel.

With E's outfit, they had no trouble getting inside the club and once they were through the velvet ropes, E made her way straight to the bar.

K was behind her, his hand protectively on her elbow as they moved. She couldn't tell if he was acting out of his protective instincts or he was potentially jealous. "Darling, don't you think you should be sober this evening?" he inquired, his lips hovering dangerously close to her earlobe.

"I'm trying to blend in," she answered as she ordered a tray of Jell-O shots which she carried to a table where she and K sat down to take a look around for any sign of H, M, or anything MIB related. "Do you want one?" she offered once they were settled.

K shook his head. She shrugged and threw the first of the six she'd ordered back before she moved to sit on his lap. He grunted in confusion as he adjusted to her new position.

"What are you doing?" he asked in his traditional, and most frequently used, annoyed tone.

She grinned while using her free hand to playfully toy with the buttons on his shirt, "I am trying to blend in, babe," she added an uncharacteristic laugh like he'd told her a hilarious joke, "You have to loosen up to fit in in this scene or we won't get anything." She moved on to her second shot while he shook his head.

After a few minutes of silence and two more Jell-O shots, E was starting to feel paranoid at his inability to open up even though he'd told her things between them were not a problem. "Hey babe, do you wanna talk now? Like, I know this is not the time but I really want to know why you have been pulling away from me," she was slurring her words.

K was barely able to stop himself from letting his eyes roll as he replied following a deep sigh, "Even if I were to open up right now, the way you want me to, you won't remember a damn thing I say," he replied just as saw H and M stand up to dance, "Would you feel better if I danced with you?"

E was tipsy but she wasn't so far gone and she knew the other agents were up and moving, K's true motivation for asking, but she let it slide and nodded. She moved off of his lap and offered him her hand at the same moment she shot back her last two drinks.

K grasped her hand and allowed her to lead him onto the floor where some awful music was playing too loudly overhead. E turned her back toward K as she began grinding against him so she could keep her eyes, which were more unfocused then she'd care to admit, on their target. He couldn't help but get slightly lost in the enjoyment her dance was bringing as he placed his hand on her hip to pull her in more tightly.

"Seems like you like dancing more then you like to let me believe," E shouted followed by a shriekish laugh while she pushed against him harder to make sure he knew what she was referencing.

K's attention was suddenly completely consumed when he noticed Agent M jumping as something hit Vungus causing him to fall to the dancefloor. E saw it, as well, and she turned to face him for her signal on what they should do next while H and M escorted Vungus out of the club.

K gestured for her to follow them but motioned for her to stay out of sight.

The couple followed the agents onto the street and watched as they loaded Vungus into his SUV before the real trouble began. The sound of thunder, which wasn't accompanied by any storm, sounded and the pavement shook so violently Vungus' vehicle lifted in the air and flipped upside down into a nearby building.

Once things settled down, K and E saw two men standing in the middle of the road. They were the only two people close enough to have done that, but how could they be responsible?

E sobered up almost immediately and about to ask K if they should make a move when she noticed H and M raise their guns to arrest the twins.

"MIB, freeze!" H yelled before adding, "On the ground!"

The twins followed H's orders while M held her gun firmly on the targets but when the pair was flat on the pavement, they dug their palms into the ground and caused a concrete tsunami which allowed them to stand back up.

M and H ran to take cover while K shielded E from their cover place. Once the dust settled, E moved out of K's grasp and whispered, "Should we move in to help them?"

K waited to answer as he watched H order M to grab different weapons that were hidden inside the various parts of the London MIB car and finally shook his head. "They're doing ok for now. We cannot blow our cover unless it's absolutely necessary," K stated, his tone low and serious.

E gave a simple nod as she looked on at the agents getting continuously beat by the twins no matter what they threw at them. She noticed M move toward Vungus and him slipping something to her but before she could say anything to K, a fleet of MIB vehicles arrived on the scene causing the twins to merge into one and disappear.

"That's our cue," K rushed as he took hold of E's hand and led her back to their apartment where they could break down everything they'd witnessed that night.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the door was closed, E was full of questions. "K, have you ever seen anything like those two before? And, what did O want us looking into? What is she suspicious of over here?" she rushed out as she paced the small space.

K sat down on the bed as he waited on her to finish her rant. Once she was done, he answered in the same order she'd asked, "No, I have never seen anything of that sort in all my years facing alien beings and that terrifies me. Director O believes there is a mole in MIB: London and she is confident M can find them but wanted some of her other agents on the lookout from afar. Do you think you could sit down for just a minute?" he asked his own query.

She nodded and took a seat next to him on the bed, "Does O have any idea who the mole might be? A suspicion, at least? And, can you please tell me why you've been pulling away from me?" her last point off topic but after all the drinks she'd consumed, it made sense.

K's lips curled into a soft smile as he felt E's head lay against his shoulder. He returned, "Director O does not have any leads on who the mole might be but she knows things in London haven't seemed right over the last two years." He paused before, finally, addressing her other issue, "I haven't been pulling away, darling. However, I have started to realize that I may be too old for this job and that means getting neuralyzed once again and losing you. I would never ask you to leave this world behind to join me so if you feel like I'm growing distant its just me trying to make things easier on you, in the long run," he explained but when he looked down he saw that E was fast asleep.

K let out a long sigh before he tucked her into their bed and changed to join her, himself. He didn't know if she'd heard any of what he'd said but now that he'd said it aloud, he knew he could never explain those feelings again.

E woke with the largest headache she could remember to see K sitting diligently at the screen, watching M's every move. E had heard what he'd said the night before explaining his reasons for being distant and she wouldn't bring it up again but, instead, do her best to show him how much he belongs with the MIB.

"Any progress since our encounter with the twins from _The Shining_ last night?" E asked to alert him that she was awake.

He turned to face her, letting a chuckle slip through his lips, "I am impressed with that reference. I would have thought you were too young," he moved back to the job at hand, "So far there has not been any movement. M is in HQ and has been since early this morning." He stood and sat in front of her on the bed, "How are you feeling this morning?" his tone was slightly sarcastic.

"I want to lie and say fine but I can't because my head is throbbing," she admitted, "Next time, I'll listen to you when it comes to how to do undercover. While you watch M, I'm going to take some Tylenol and hop in the shower then, hopefully, I'll be back to myself again."

He replied with a simple nod, "Sounds like a smart plan. Just be quick because if these kids go on the move, we are gonna need to be ready. Got it?" he asked. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if she'd heard anything he'd said before she fell asleep the night before.

"Of course," she replied as she stepped away from K to grab her things from inside of her bag and then walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

E swallowed two extra strength Tylenol, stripped her romper off from the club, and laid out her choice for the new day (a simple, light-green tee with jean shorts) before she stepped into the shower and let the water wash away everything.

As she stood in the warmth, the shower door opened slowly to reveal a nude K waiting for an invitation.

"I thought you said I needed to take a quick shower," she quipped while making him stand there. E could never resist a good tease when the moment offered itself.

K looked down to hide his boyish smile, "Well darling, I changed my mind. But, showering together still saves some time, I imagine. May I join you?" his voice was timid as he reached the question.

She let out a small laugh along with a nod causing him to step all the way into the shower and close the door behind him. K advanced toward E, wrapping his arms around her wet body before leaning in and taking her lips with his own.

E embraced the kiss before pulling away and lowering herself down to her knees where she could focus her work more. She looked up to see K wearing a look of anticipation increasing her motivation as she wrapped her hand around his base and traced her tongue from the bottom to the top and then around the tip, enjoying the feeling of him twitching under her assault. E repeated her actions a few more times at a painstakingly slow speed until she finally took pity on K, and his labored breaths and groans of frustration, and engulfed him with her mouth, smiling against his flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple got dressed and, immediately, continued monitoring Agent M's tracker afraid of what they might have missed during their other activities. K took his position in the chair in front of the small laptop and E stood behind him.

She began massaging his shoulders as she spoke, "Have they made any movements?"

K shook his head while leaning into her touch. They stayed like that for about an hour until K noticed movement from M's tracking monitor. He watched the screen intently before sharing the information with E, wanting to be sure he was onto a real lead and M wasn't just making a coffee run.

Once his suspicions were confirmed, K reached up and placed his hand on top of one of E's which was already resting on his shoulder, "M and H are on the move. Looks like the standard issue cars over here don't only come with extra weapons but are also equipped to fly," he shared.

"Where did they go?" E replied, another thought crossing her mind, "And, how will we follow behind quickly enough to find out what's going on?"

K took a deep breath, noting her concerns were also his, "They traveled to Marrakesh and the only way we can keep up is by taking the tube train like we did to get here."

"Is it worth it to stay here and observe the London office unless you're leaning toward H as the traitor?" she questioned while tossing out options that wouldn't blow their cover.

He thought over her words before responding, "No, I don't think Agent H is the one we need to be worried about. However, how do you propose we look into the London office to ascertain what they are up to?" he was genuinely curious about her methods.

E's lips curled into a slightly menacing grin, "Scoot over, babe, and I will show you."

K wasn't sure what she had on her mind but he trusted her so he stood from the chair and let E take over. He tried to keep up with her movements on the screen and the keyboard but he stopped because she was moving too quickly.

She moved M's tracking screen to the side before changing their location and IP address to throw off anyone who might look into her next moves. E hacked into the cameras inside London's MIB HQ and then sat back to let K see what she'd done.

"Don't you think that will get us caught? At the very least, blow our cover," he thought outloud as he looked at the screen and saw all the different viewpoints they had into the offices.

E shook her head, "I hid our IP address and scattered it among a few hundred others to make sure, even if, someone knows they've experienced a hack it can't trace back to us," she explained while standing from the chair, "So, do you want to follow M or watch London? Or, would you like to split up and tackle both?"

K paced the room for a few minutes as he thought over all of the possibilities they had to work with and weighing each one. E had taken a seat on the bed and, after he was done mulling over his thoughts, K joined her.

"We do not have a feasible way to follow M without compromising our position," he began the breakdown of his thought process, "If their mission becomes surprisingly intense, we will reevaluate. But, for now, we are going to watch the London office and see if we can find some clues as to who is betraying this fine organization. Sound good to you?" he asked once he was finished.

She smiled, placing her hand on his knee, "Perfect. I'm going to mirror the laptop on the television so we can both be on the lookout for anything that comes across as strange," she agreed as she stood and got to work.

The couple studied the two screens for hours before either spoke when E broke the silence.

"K, I know it looks like Agent C is the mole because he's been doing things without High T's permission all day, but I think his loyalty to MIB runs way too deep," she shared her observations from the hours of footage.

He acknowledged her comments before adding his own, "I agree with you but that leaves a big problem because C is the only suspicious one in the bunch. Whoever is behind this is doing an excellent job at covering their tracks," he surmised.

"I don't have M on my screen," she began, "What's her status? There has to be a link somewhere that we're missing."

He glanced toward the other browser on his screen, "They're in the desert and it looks like they've been there for a good bit. Agent C's operation forced them to execute a speedy exit strategy. What we need to know is where they go next."

"I wish we knew what that device Vungus gave M was," E thought aloud, "Why is it so important to those twins? If we could figure out that then maybe we could get a grip on the rest. These events have to be related, in some way. If I didn't have you here, I'd be lost with this case."

K raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Why do you think you would be lost without me?" he changed the subject temporarily to focus on what was on her mind.

She wasn't sure how to phrase her response without letting on that she'd heard him, "You're an experienced agent and I've only been at this for four years. And, I've learned the most in the two years I've been involved with you, that's all I meant," she elaborated.

He gave a small nod but he wasn't totally convinced by her reply and felt fairly sure she wasn't as deep in sleep as he'd thought. He chose to let it go for now and work the case. "Alright," he answered, "Let's work this out logically. Grab a notebook," he ordered.

E did as he asked and prepared to take notes. They spent the next few hours figuring out which agents knew about each event that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours to narrow down their list of suspects because it had to be one of the people who knew where H and M would be with Vungus.


	6. Chapter 6

The list K and E came up with was disturbing, to say the least, because the only common names on everything were High T, H, C, and M.

"Have they left the desert, yet?" E asked to avoid looking at the four names any longer.

K glanced back at the tracking monitor, as he'd been doing frequently, and nodded after squinting his eyes from the distance. "It would appear Agents H and M have traveled to Naples to the home of Riza Stavros," he shared.

"How do you know who's home they're in?" she replied, suddenly feeling that nasty jealousy creeping up once again.

He glanced down, letting out a soft, small chuckle, "Riza Stavros the biggest weapons dealer in the world but no one has been able to put her in jail, that is why I know and I am surprised you don't."

She looked away, embarrassed, as she spoke, "So, are we going there? I imagine you must have some kind of MIB issued tech in your bags to help us. You know, as a just in case measure," she changed the topic of conversation in hopes neither of them would ever remember her little moment.

He shook his head, "I do not have anything secret but we can risk riding the tube this time. The mission now depends on it because those twins are after that device and so is the mole. We're up, partner."

E grabbed his hand while she nodded in agreement, "Listen K, I did hear you last night when you admitted the reason behind your distance. The choice is obviously yours but you are not too old for this game, and I would gladly fight aliens with you for many years to come," she revealed, giving his hand a squeeze as she finished.

K didn't know what to say in response to her words. He wanted, so badly, to tell her he wanted the same thing but if he did that, well, he didn't know the truth of what he really wanted yet. And, the last thing K wanted to do was to lie to E, especially about their future.

She could tell he didn't know what to say so she released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest, "You don't have to say a word. I just wanted you to know," she confessed, though her heart was breaking from his silence. She let him go and put on a brave face, "Let's go save the world, sound good?"

K nodded, his own heart feeling the pangs of their moment.

But these two were agents, some of the best, and this situation called for them to put aside their feelings for the good of the planet and mankind.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time, K and E arrived at Riza Stavros' residence things were already highly chaotic. The couple stepped onto the scene just as High T and his men blew away the twins who were about to take a dangerous looking weapon (which must be what the item was) from H and M.

High T glanced over and saw K and E standing to his right, "Agent K, what are you doing in these parts? And, where is your suit? Are you a civilian, again?"

K gave High T a nod as he replied, "Director O sent us undercover to make sure M did alright on her first mission, but we decided to intervene when the situation escalated. This is Agent E," he gestured to the woman beside him.

M moved forward having turned the weapon back into its tiny cube form, "O didn't trust me?" her tone seemed hurt. But, she moved on quickly to address High T, "How did you know where we were?"

"Call it years of intuition," High T answered with an air of whimsy about his voice, "Hand over the device. You two have done very well."

M placed the device into High T's hand and K stopped E as she moved forward to make an accusation against High T.

E looked K's way to see him mouthing, 'Not yet,' letting her know that he was riding the same train of thought she was.

High T looked to H next, "I knew you'd never let me down, H," he stated, warmly.

H smiled the smile of a boy hoping to please his Father, "I try my best not to, T."

K interrupted the many, various moments going on in front of him and E, "Do you think we could get a ride back to headquarters with y'all? I would really like to see the London offices."

High T shook his head, "There's no need for you two to travel to our branch. We've handled the situation, here. You two should just go back home. I can arrange everything," he offered, feigning a friendly tone.

"They should join us," H joined into the conversation, unaware of the frown that crossed High T's lips, "We'll celebrate a job well done and everyone should be able to have a good time. Don't you think so, T?"

Something was going on with High T and K could see it happening behind his eyes.

What K witnessed inside High T's eyes, his soul, caused a revelation. K whispered to E while protectively moving in front of her, not enough to draw attention, "I know what's going on. Follow my lead," he instructed.

E nodded her head as she placed her hand upon the handle of her gun to give her quicker access if she needed it.

K addressed T, "High T, I can see what you're going through. The timing of all of this is finally adding up, but you have to be stronger. Hand the cube back to M," he pleaded.

T began to physically transform in front of the agents, confirming K's fears and revealing the dark truth to the others. High T had been taken over by the Hive and hadn't defeated them with H's assistance.

E grasped K's elbow as the shock sunk in but none of them had time to mourn, not yet. "What do we do?" E asked, feeling helpless and frozen in place.

K glanced back, "As long as he holds the weapon, he knows we can't shoot him. Somehow, we need to convince what's left of High T inside to hand it over so he can be taken care of," he theorized.

M shook her head, feeling foolish, "H, do you think you can get through to High T? Surely, there's some part of him left," she'd nearly repeated K's thoughts.

The agents who'd arrived with High T, who was now in his pure alien form, had fled the scene leaving M, K, and E to watch as H attempted to reach his mentor.

Something in H's pleas made a difference and for a split second, the alien eyes were replaced by High T's. In that fleeting moment, High T tossed the device from

his hands allowing M to catch it. It was over just as quickly as it began. The Hive alien lurched forward to reclaim his prize but instead, he was hit by a direct shot from K's gun, causing the being to explode from the inside out.

H sank to the ground after the surprise of it all wore off. M got down beside him to offer him whatever comfort she could.

K turned and looked at E, "Are you about ready to head back to New York?"

She nodded, "More than you know." She wanted to wrap her arm around his waist as they left the scene but the couple was in front of agents again and had to hide their romance and act accordingly.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed where the MIB worked through overcoming the horror of what had transpired in London and E was in K's apartment, lying in his bed, still wearing the red dress she'd just bought, while he read a book in his den. The pair still hadn't discussed the depth of their issues moving forward and E wasn't sure she ever wanted them to because it could mean the end of it all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by K's entrance into the bedroom. He strode forward to take a seat on the bed next to her.

"I've been thinking," he began causing her lips to curve into a frown.

E held her up hand, motioning him to pause, "That phrase has never been the beginning to a happy conversation," she commented.

He reached toward her, placing his hand on her arm as he continued, "I highly doubt that statement is true in every scenario. What I was going to say before you rudely stopped me," he teased, "is that I would like to stay with the Men in Black even though I had been considering retirement for a second time," he revealed causing her face to brighten.

E sat up to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. When she released him, she finally responded to his news, "This is great news! Why did you have to preface it with that doom and gloom intro?"

K reached up and rested his hand on her cheek, "There is a, potentially, challenging piece to the future I have in mind. I suppose you could call it my reason to stay in this business even though it's very clear I am way too old to be doing this."

She couldn't suppress a small laugh that escaped her lips before she responded, "So, you have a condition for staying with the agency. Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"

He scooted closer toward her, across the bed, until there was virtually no space between them. K found himself momentarily distracted as he looked over E's dress, his hand resting at the top of the zipper which laid on her side. "Did I tell you I really like this dress?" he asked.

E smiled with a nod, "You did. Now, will you tell me what's going on so I can show you why I purchased this one?"

His eyes widened at her words, anticipation dancing behind them, "That is one way to ensure my motivation," he sobered breifly and continued, "My condition, as you called it, is simple. I do not want to hide us in the shadows any longer so we need to fill out whatever is necessary for us to be a public couple. I hate spending all of these hours at the office or on missions without getting to be close to you in the way I want to be," he confessed, a sly grin crossing his lips as he finished speaking.

"K, that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," she replied before pulling his face closer so she could place her lips to his in an appreciative kiss. After she pulled away, she continued, "I will sign whatever nonsense Director O throws at me for this privledge," she was gushing as she spoke.

K looked down as he shook his head with a soft chuckle leaving his lips, "I am pretty sure none of the documents will be too extensive," he gripped her zipper with the hand that had been resting there, "Now, are you going to share with me your motivation for this purchase? I admit, I did find it quite curious considering how rarely we get out of our suits," he quipped.

E moved her hand on top of his, the one gripping the zipper of her dress, "I am glad you asked that question because I can finally admit that I only bought this dress so you could take it off of me," she whispered before grasping his hand allowing them to lower the zipper together. K moved in, taking her lips passionately while she used her free hand to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt. She smiled against his lips as she heard his breath catch from the feeling of her fingertips grazing the bare skin of his chest.

_The End_


End file.
